


Thoughts of Horror

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Findekáno stands on the shores, watching the waves that he thought would bring the ships back, and he wishes his eyesight was lesser.





	Thoughts of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Fingon/Maedhros, he watches the ships burn from across the water. "

Findekáno stands on the shores, watching the waves that he thought would bring the ships back, and he wishes his eyesight was lesser.

Either his uncle had burnt the ships himself, and stranded all of them here, or they have already been taken by Morgoth’s forces, who have burnt the ships to keep them from escaping.

He tries not to think of Maitimo taken by enemy forces, being tortured or killed, and how he probably is blaming himself for not being able to keep himself from being captured.

He refuses to think of how Maitimo would have reacted if his father had wanted to burn the ships, and whether Maitimo would have agreed or stood aside and faced whatever came for love of those left behind.

There is no scenario he can imagine that is happy, but when he arrives on the shores of the lake and realizes that Maitimo had stood aside and then been captured, he is not sure whether to feel betrayed or distraught.

So instead he decides to find his lover and see what he feels when he finds him.

And when he does, there is nothing to feel but horror at what Morgoth has already forced them into.


End file.
